Forgotten
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: We forget what's important to us, then we remember, but sometimes it's hard to get past the road block that made us forget in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

"Push!" Yelled the doctor, "You're almost there Miss Montez!" Gabriella, 17 years old, had a sweat lined brow and her back arched as she pushed one more great push until she heard the sound of a baby crying. She let her back fall onto the bed and her head on the pillow. "...my...my son is he?"

"He's fine...just fine." the doctor looks at Troy, who was slightly green, and had fainted in the chair in the corner, "I don't think he's in condition to the cord." Gabriella giggled tiredly, "He's just...he's a first time father..." the doctor nodded, "but still...you want to cut it?"

The brunette smiled, "I'd...I'd love that but...maybe my dad can do it?" the doctor looked at the stern looking man who just turned his head away; so much for actually getting involved in her son's life. "I'll do it."

She clipped the cord, and the wrapped the baby boy in a blanket; her father left the room as they put the baby boy in her arms after cleaning him and wrapping him up. Gabriella held him in her arms. She smiled, tears of joy running down her cheeks, "Oh baby boy.. your so beautiful.." she smiled kissing his forhead. she looked over at Troy who was waking up. Gabriella giggled, "Look, daddy finally decided to wake up."

Troy rubbed his forhead, looking at Gabriella, "You had him already? why didn't anybody wake me!" she giggled, "Shh! and you fainted while I was giving birth."

Troy looked at his son, "is..Is that my son." Gabriella nodded, "His precious."

Troy smiled, "Can I hold him?" she nodded, "of course." she gave the newborn baby to the father. Troy held him in his arms, "Hey little buddy, me and mommy did a pretty good job." Gabriella giggled, "Troy."

He smiled kissing her forhead, "I love you Brie." she smiled, "I love you too..so much."

She kissed his lips looking at her son, "we need to give him a name." Troy nodded, "umm how about you pick the first name, and I pick the middle name? and of course the last name is Bolton." Gabriella nodded, "Deal." she looked at her son, "I wanna name him... Christopher."

He smiled, "Christopher James Bolton." Gabriella frowned, "My dad left.. you should of seen the way he looked at me Troy.. he hates me, and possibly Christopher."

"What?" Troy asked, bouncing Christopher from side to side gently, "Brie...he can't hate a baby-"

"He can Troy...you don't know my father."

"But I know you..." she bit her lip, staring at hers and Troy's son, "Troy can I hold him now?" he smiled, "of course you can..."

she smiled, taking him gently, kissing his forehead, the doctor came in. "Okay, happy couple, this little one needs a check up before he can leave and he'll be put in the nursery you both can see him whenever."

Gabriella smiled sadly, giving her son to the nurse, "Bye Chris...I Love you. Daddy loves you."

**(...)**

A Few weeks have passed and Troy and Gabriella were getting used to being parents. Christopher was just a few weeks old now. Gabriella was changing his diaper, "Oh you are just the cutest baby in the whole world, now I know every mother says that about their baby, but every other mother is wrong, cause you are the cutest baby in the whole world." she kissed his face all over placing him in the carrier.

Troy walked in, "hey Brie.." he kissed her lips, "how's christopher doing?" she giggled, "he's great..I have to run to the store real quick to pick up more milk for him, will you watch him for me? I don't wanna take him out in the cold weather."

Troy smiled, "Sure, but be back soon, there's suppose to be a bad storm going on." Gabriella nodded, "I'll be back soon..I love you." she kissed his lips, and turned to face christopher, "and I love you the cutest baby in the whole world."

She kissed his nose, turning to Troy and grabbing her bag, "I'll be back." she kissed his cheek as she left out the door.

Gabriella was headed back from the store, and the wind was blowing, and it was pouring hard. she sighed turning the music up high and began singing. the next thing she knew, was a bright car light coming towards her, the car spinning and crashing and it went black.

**(...meanwhile...)**

Troy picked up his son, smiling at him, "So...it is just us two guys by ourselves what do you wanna do?" Christopher gurgled, kicking his feet and blowing nose bubbles. Troy smiled, "That is exactly what I was thinking-think the Lakers will win tonight? Or the Blazers?" Christopher gurgled, Troy laughed, "yeah I think that Lakers will win too.."

Hours passed, Christopher had gone to sleep-after three bottles, two bouts of 'for no reason' crying, and five stinky diapers. Troy was worried, Gabriella should've been home by now. Right now, Christopher had woken up again and now Troy was pacing the floor, rubbing his back, "It's okay...shh..hush little baby don't say a word...daddy's going to by you a mocking bird if that mocking bird don't sing-Gabriella where are you?" he whispered, rubbing his son's back.

Christopher fussed, "Shh...it's okay, it's okay...daddy's here, I don't know where mommy is.."


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella woke up in the woke up in the hospital. she had no idea where she was and who she was. The nurse walked in, "Oh Gabriella, you awake." she looked at her, "I'm who?"

The Nurse sighed, "Gabriella, your name is Gabriella, you were in a car accident, and you lost your memory..I'm sorry." Gabriella bit her lip, "Is there anybody here to take me home?"

The Nurse shook her head, "your phone and other things were destroyed in the accident.. were sorry.." Gabriella nodded. she was in the hospital for two more days after that, and then they let her go. She began searching for a job so she could by a home, she found this nice apartment outside of Alberquerque and the landlord told her she could stay there and make payments when she got her job.

Gabriella walked into a pizza place and went to the register, "Cheese Pizza please?" The man smiled, "of course miss." Gabriella smiled pulling the strap of her bag closer on her shoulder. The guy looked at her that was beside her waiting for her order, he smiled, "Hey, you waiting for pizza." she nodded, "are you?"

He chuckled, "Yeah." she nodded biting her lower lip, "I'm Robert.. Robert Garcia." he held his hand out, she shook his hand, "Gabriella Montez." he smiled, "Beautiful name."

They both got their pizza's at the same time. "Your total is twenty, miss." she nodded going to her purse and finding a twenty. "Hey, it's on me." he paid a twenty to the man and Gabriella smiled, "Thank you." he smiled, "Care to join me?" she giggled nodding, "I would love too."

**(...five months later...)**

"Come on buddy..." Troy said, picking up a waking Christopher from the wooden crib that his cousin had loaned him. He lived with his cousin now, Gabriella'd been missing a few months now, and...it didn't look like she was coming back so, Troy just got used to raising his son by himself. Christopher gurgled, "muh...muh..da...doo..." Troy always smiled, "Yeah I know, I'm taking to the toy store today, you like that?" his response was happy gurgles.

He chuckled, "First let's get some food and a fresh diaper, kay?" another happy gurgle. He walked downstairs to the small country kitchen where his cousin Ricky and his wife Lorette were there with their 8 year old son. "Hi uncle Troy!" said Charlie, he smile, "Hey Chuckie." Troy said, using his nickname, Lorette reprimanded him; she had an opinion about her son having a nickname that was the name of a psychotic doll that killed everyone. Paranoid much? Troy fastened Christopher in his high chair and pulled strained carrots and sprinkled a bit of brown sugar.

"Open up buddy..." he made airplane sounds, that always made him open his mouth. Ricky smiled, "You know coz, you're good with him." Troy laughed, "he's my son...of course I am."

**(...)**

Gabriella was working at the register. she sighed she has been living this new life for about 5 months now, still figuring out who she is and where she came from. her and Robert have been in a relationship for a couple months, and let's just say, his not the sweetest guy ever like he was in the beginning. she sighed and looked down to find a crawling infant down on the ground. she smiled, "Oh my gosh, your the cutest baby I've ever seen!" she lifted him up, "Wheres your mommy or daddy little one?" the little boy just hugged Gabriella tight.

She smiled softly. "Christopher!" Gabriella saw a male running towards them and saw the man take the little boy from her. "I found your son." she smiled, "His the cutest thing I've ever seen."

The man hugged the infant tight to him, but too tight to hurt him, "Christopher don't scare me like that..." he kissed the infants head, then he looked at Gabriella, his eyes went wide, then narrowed. "Oh...you."

"excuse me?" did she know this gentleman? Did he know her? He let out a breath, "just...forget it, and stay away from me and my son."

"I was just helping-"

"I don't care...just stay away from us.." he turned to walk away, Christopher in his arms tight. Gabriella felt so confused, she...she didn't even know him! And he had the gall to tell her to stay away from them? She was just returning his son to him!

Gabriella looked back at the register, it was a slow day so she took off after the man who had yelled at her. she found him putting his son in the buggy and pushing away. "Hey!" she yelled running closer to him. Troy just ignored her.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" she pulled his shoulder; he whipped around, "What!" he snapped. She crossed her arms over chest which brought her tank top down lower to reveal her breasts. "You had no right to say that to me back there! I was just returning your son to you!"

Troy scoffed, "really? I have no right?" she nodded slowly, like an adult to a child. He just rolled his eyes, turning back around and pushing Christopher in the buggy. Gabriella huffed, stalking after him, "do you treat all girls like this?"

"No..only those who leave who they supposedly love and care for.." that made her halt in her footsteps. "I..I don't know..I don't know you.." he stopped, turning around slowly, Christopher started fussing. "You don't know me?" there was a hurt that laced his words, but it was soft; one would have to pay attention to notice it.

She nodded, "I only met you today, so why don't you tell me-"

"I have nothing to say to you." Christopher fussed louder, kicking his feet, Troy bent over the buggy, picking him up and rocking him back and forth, "Hey...hey...shh ...it's okay, daddy's here." he whispered, rubbing the infant's back slowly and murmuring lullabies in his tiny, shell like ears.

Gabriella bit her lip, "Can I-Can I hold ...him?" Troy shot her a glance, his lips in a hard and tight line as he said, "No, now bye."

Gabriella sighed turning back up to the front, after she was done working her shift it was time for her to clock out; she grabbed her bag and keys and cell phone. She opened the door from the back and began walking out the front. Troy was checking out, he saw her playing with her keys and dialing on her phone; he quickly got his things putting them in the buggy and going out to his car. He saw her across the parking lot opening her door and getting in; Troy decided he was going to follow her, he got into his car after putting in Christopher and he followed her.

Gabriella pulled up to her apartment building, opening the car door and slamming it; Troy was across the street watching her. She was on the phone, "Yes Robert I'm off work...I really am not in the mood for company, I had such a bad day today.." she walked up the steps to her apartment opening the door, and walking in.

Troy stayed in the car, watching where she just went in to the apartment. Christopher fussed again, when Troy looked back, he saw his son reaching off the side of the carseat down at a toy that fallen on the seat. He smiled, "That fall down?" it was Christopher's favourite Captain American teddybear. Troy chuckled; he loved his son, he twisted in his seat, grabbing the teddybear and handed it to him; where the infant just started gumming it happily. Troy rotated back to facing the front, he saw her walk out of the apartment, arms crossed over her chest-but one arm dangling out holding a cigarette between two fingers. He rolled her eyes, "Idiot..." he muttered, putting the car back in drive and making a careful U-turn. He was foolish to think that was Gabriella, Gabriella didn't smoke-she hated the very idea of it. So why then, did he get a nagging suspicion that he couldn't name but it still knawed at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella sighed standing on the sidewalk of her apartment, she blew out smoke sighing; she was really stressed out, with Robert, and with things at work, and especially that guy that went off of her for returning his child to him. She sighed walking back into her apartment and began cleaning around the house; she bit her lip, did they guy say what his name was? She was really curious on why he was having a bad behavior with her. she was going to have to find him, maybe one day he would be back in the toy store yelling at someone else for returning his kid to him.

She smiled at that, maybe if he was a person who yelled at everyone who returned his kid to him it'd mean that he's just an anal retentive. She sighed, "who am I kidding? It's just got to do something with me..." she ran a hand through her hair, wiping dust with a dish cloth. She was almost done with the coffee table when Robert came in from the back room, "Hey! What are you doing?"

She jumped at his loud voice, "I'm..just cleaning Rob-" he shoved at her, "I said meet me in the bedroom-not to clean up your crap!"

Gabriella bit her lip, tugging her arm away; but Robert only grabbed it again, "Robert come on...please not today please?" her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. He sneered, "Why? You sleeping around with someone else?"

She rapidly shook her head, "NO! Robert I would never-" he shook her, "Just get in the room bitch!" he shoved her, hitting the wall. He cornered her, and started kissing her neck sloppily, she wriggled underneath him, shoving him away, "Robert I said no!"

She pushed him away from her, he landed on the floor, looking up at her, "what the fuck Gabriella!" she grabbed her bag rushing out of the house, running as fast as she could going to her car and driving to the park.

(...)

At the park, Troy was pushing Christopher in a swing; he sighed, he did miss Gabriella very much. He loved her too but she betrayed him, and the girl from earlier; she talked like Gabriella, looked like Gabriella but it wasen't her. It couldn't be her, Gabriella wouldn't forget him like that.

Gabriella jumped out of her car as Robert pulled up beside her. she began breathing heavy he grabbed her by the waist. "LET GO OF ME!" she screamed. That caught Troy's attention, he turned to find Gabriella being pulled away by a guy about his age. She kicked him in the stomach and he released her, Gabriella opened his truck door grabbing a ball bat, "Take this!" she to the ball bat smashing his headlights, and his window.

Robert went over to her snatching the bat from her, "YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOUR CRAZY!" he yelled. he lifted her up throwing her on the ground, and kicking her. "You don't ever disrespect me and my stuff!"

Gabriella doubled over, letting out groans of pain, but refusing to shed any tears. "Rober-ow! Stop it!" Robert continued to kick her, "You. Little. Bitch! You are supposed to do what I say! You are just a skinny little nothing!"

"HEY!" Robert looked up, ceasing his kicking. He smirked, "Well...this is the bitches rescuer? A man and a baby?"

Troy narrowed his eyes, "Didn't your parents that it's impolite to hit a girl?" Robert sneered, "My dad taught me that women are inferior to men...we control them." Gabriella gulped, unable to move from the ground.

Troy growled, "She is a human being! You will treat her as such!"

"Says the man and the baby...I wonder why your woman left you-" Troy's jaw ticked, the guy hit a raw nerve, when Troy spoke; his voice was low and threatening, "Don't. Do not go there, understand me? Just go and leave her alone..."

Robert chuckled, looking at Gabriella, then back at him. "Fine...take the nun."

He walked back to his beat up truck, Troy's death glare that never left; Robert took off in his truck. Gabriella sat up coughing a little bit, she looked up at Troy. "Y-You.. saved me?" he sighed, "Yeah."

She sniffled sitting up, "I..thank you.." he nodded, "No problem." he muttered. She sighed, "Look, I have no idea what I did to have you act this way towards me, but I am-"

"I gotta go." he said putting Christopher in the stroller. "No..listen, I'm trying to be nice, I'm sorry what I did to you-" he chuckled, "which part are you sorry for? for leaving me?"

She raised a brow, what heck was this guy talking about? "D-did I know you before my accident?"

Troy stopped in his tracks, turning around, Christopher wasn't fussy but he did move in his sleep-like his mama. "What accident?" Gabriella bit her lip, "I...I just woke up in the hospital 5 months ago...I didn't know how I got there..."

Troy bit his inner cheek, digesting this new information. Gabriella played with her fingers, "I-I...I just want to know why your so angry at me? What did I do?"

Troy sighed, "Forget it...all right, I have to get my son home .." he turned on his heel, Gabrielal caught up with him, grabbing his elbow, making him look at her. "Please..just tell me! What did I do to you?"

Troy's eyes narrowed, "What'd you do? It wasn't to me that you did something to...it was to our son." she widened her eyes, taking a step back. "I..I...but I don't have a son-" he shook his head, "you're denying anything about being a mother? Ok, fine...just don't come to me. Ever."

Gabriella scoffed grabbing his elbow again, Troy groaned, "leave me alone!" she narrowed her eyes, "No! I want an answer! what did I do to you? all I did was return your son to you, and you go off on me for no reason!" he ran a hand down his face, "Will you please leave me alone-"

She shook her head, "No. just tell me and I'll let you go-" "YOU LEFT ME!" she stammered, "w-what?"

He took a deep breath, "You left me.." she looked at him, "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything-"

"Yes you did!-" she shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I woke up, in the hospital, 5 months ago.. they told me I had a car accident on my way back from a store, cause they found groceries in my trunk, when I woke up, I didn't know who I was except for my name.. there was no one there to take me home.. so I went off on my own, and got a job, and got an apartment.." she finally finished, breathing heavily.

Troy looked at her, "if this is some sort...trick or lie-"

"I-I...I wouldn't lie-who lies about being in the hospital?" he narrowed his eyes, Christopher was fussing, kicking his little legs and letting out small, high pitched cries. Troy exhaled a deep breath, leaning over and picking him. "Sh...it's okay, it's okay..I know I know, you miss mommy-but I don't know where she is..." he looked at Gabriella, there was a look in her eye that suggested all kinds of hurt.

That and her trembling lips gave her away too, "Come on...you can't blame me-" he silenced her with a look, "I can...I will, stay away from me and my son."

Gabriella bit her lip, "how do you know me?" he sat christopher in the stroller, and turn to her, "just..just leave Gabriella..if that's even your real name."

Gabriella glared at him, "Oh that's very mature." he rolled his eyes, she sighed, "All I want to know is why you treated me the way you did earlier, I want an answer." He looked away from her, he could tell this was his Brie. the Brie he loved, the Brie he kissed everyday, the Brie he use to make love to, his Brie that had his son for him. He bit his lip, "It really is you.." he muttered.

She looked at him with hurtful tears, "You know what.. forget it."


	4. Chapter 4

He watched her walk off, his eyes involuntarily going to her ass that swayed seducingly from side to side. He mentally kicked himself, shaking his head, he put Christopher back in the stroller and pushed him back to his truck. Little did he know that Gabriella walked only far enough to hide behind the biggest oak tree, to walk to her car, and follow Troy. She needed answers, and she'll get them...whether he wants to give them or not.

Troy pulled up the the farm house where him and his son lived with his cousin and his cousin's wife and his nephew. he grabbed christopher from her carseat putting him on his hip. "Come on bubby, it's time for your nap." he went inside the house. Gabriella pulled up, opening up her car door, and walked to the front door. she fixed her dress, and her hair, and shook her head, "what am I doing?" she messed up her hair a little, and rang the doorbell.

A guy, a little older then Troy, but looked a little bit alike came to the door. he smiled, "Gabriella, what a pleasent suprise." she bit her lip, looking at him confused, "Umm is Troy here?"

He nodded, "His up the stairs, putting christopher to bed... you can go up there if you like." she nodded as he opened the door for her, and she walked up stairs; she looked to the corner door of the hallway where Troy was singing a lullaby to christopher. When troy finally put christopher to sleep. he kissed his forhead and turned the light off.,when he turned to come face to face with Gabriella, he jumped a little bit.

"what the hell are you doing here!" he said a little harshly. Se sighed, "I followed you, I wanted answers Troy, please.. you know something, and..and I wanna know how you know me, please.. I just..I need answers.. then I'll leave you alone.."

Troy sighed, running a hand down his face, looking at the sleeping Christopher hug his Captain American bear tight to him. He looked back at Gabriella, "porch...he's sleeping."

Gabriella fought the urge to smile triumphantly, instead she nodded small and turned around. Troy sighed, turning back to Christopher and tucked the blanket lightly around him. "I love you...I'll always be here." kissing the sleeping infants head again, he walked out of the door, taking the baby moniter with him just in case Christopher woke up. He saw Gabriella on the porch, he made sure to keep a painful distance between them.

"What do you wanna know?" Gabriella bit her lip, "how do you know me?"

Troy sighed sitting across from her, but from a very far distance. "Well, you were my..girlfriend.." he said. Gabriella looked at him, "Okay, how long for?" he bit his lip, "We've known each other since we were in 7th grade, but started a relationship freshman year."

Se nodded, "what about my parents? who are they? are they still alive?" Troy bit his lip, "Y-You really don't remember do you?"

She looked down at her hands, and took a deep breath, "what happened to my parents?" he sighed, "Your mom died when you were 3, your dad is still alive, but he.. he thinks very differently of us."

She sighed, "what do you mean?" Troy sighed, "n-nothing."

Gabriella sighed, and said, "Okay so, we dated." he nodded, "we were inlove?" he nodded again, "and I have weird hair."

Troy chuckled, "I wasen't going to say that.." she looked at him, "Were we together before I had my accident?" Troy just nodded solemnly.

She just looked at him for a awhile. eventually the puzzle came together, her eyes went wide, "how old is christopher?" Troy bit his lip, "5 months." Gabriella covered her mouth, "C-Christopher is my son?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah, he is.." Gabriella looked at the floor, and and sat on the chair burying her hands into her face, tears rolling down her cheeks, "and...and you hate me.."

"No..." Troy whispered, moving closer to her, "I don't hate- I just..."

"Hate me." she whispered, lifting her head; his heart broke seeing the tears running down her face. He shook his head, "I don't-I just...see it from my eyes, I thought you left...I didn't hear from you. At all." she sniffled, "But I was in an acc-"

"I didn't know about it...I was notified." she sniffled again, resting her chin on her knees, "I'm sorry for making you think that." Troy just looked at her, "you know...there was something that I wanted to ask you ...five months ago."

She looked at him, "what was it?" he smirked, looking forward, "um...it isn't a 'was' question."

"Huh?" he looked at her, opening his mouth to ask, but then the baby moniter went off and Christopher came through. He sighed, "A father's work is never done." he stood up, holding out his hand for her. She just looked at it, "uh..." he rolled his eyes, "come on..."

"but-"

"he's your son too you know."

Gabriella looked at him, "I..I can see him?" Troy nodded, "Your his mother Gabriella."

She smiled gracefully, and grabbed his hand. he led her to the baby's room. Troy went to Christopher's crib, "hey buddy.. hey, you awake." he cooed. She smiled, "He's the most precious baby I've ever seen." she looked at christopher.

"wanna hold him?" she looked at him, "r-really?" Troy nodded placing Christopher in her arms. she smiled at him, "he's beautiful.." she had tears rolling down her cheeks, "Brie..what's a matter?"

She sniffled, "I can't..I can't believe I missed out on his life...his 5 months of life." Troy bit his lip, "everything's going to be okay Brie.." she nodded, her phone started vibrating, and she gave christopher to Troy and and she picked it up.

"Hello... Rob I'm with someone right now..No...No.. I don't wanna talk about what happened...bye." she hung up her phone, she looked at Troy, "I have to go." he looked at her, "where are you going?"

She sighed, "Robert wants me at his apartment...I'm kind of in trouble with him from earlier, thanks for that by the way.." she looked at christopher, "bye baby...I love you." she kissed his forhead.

She handed Christopher back to Troy, who started fussing again; Troy smiled, "He wants his momma..." she smiled sadly, "I-I...I'll come by tomorrow?" it came out a question, "Brie, that would be nice..." she nodded, her phone vibrated again, she sighed answering it.

"Robert...I'm on my way-...-No! Look, it's just traffic...I'm stuck all right." she flipped her phone shut, Troy was smirking, "what?" he laughed, walking to the changing table. "You're not nor have you ever been a convincing liar."


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriella smiled, "Well, I..at least I'm trying." he smirked, "Bye Christopher."

She grabbed her bag putting it on her shoulder, "Wait, Gabriella." Troy called out. she turned to him, "Yeah."

He smiled, "Umm how would you like to umm go out..on a date with me?" she sighed, "Troy I'm..I'm seeing someone-" Troy sighed, "Gabi, he don't care about you like..like I do.."

Gabriella sighed, "Troy..I just..I..I barely know you.." she bit her lip.

Troy looked at her, his heart breaking in two. "Gabriella, we..we known each other forever.." Gabriella bit her lip, "Can I ask you something?"

He nodded, "Sure." she sighed taking a seat on the couch, and so did he. "Are you still inlove with me?"

"Brie..." he whispered, walking over to her. She stood up from the couch backed up a bit, "I want to save myself the heartbeak Troy if you don't-"

"I never stopped." she looked at him, "wh-what?"

"Brie, I never...never stopped, I've always-"

"but how you, I mean in the store-" he swallowed, getting up to hold a once again fussy Christopher, "I...I'll admit I was hurt...but Brie, I thought I wouldn't see you again, I didn't know what happened to you I thought you left."

Gabriella bit her lip, playing with her fingers; "Troy...I-" her phone rang again, she sighed, pulling it from her purse. "Hell-Robert I-I'm sorry I know, I'm on my way- Robert please don't yell...Okay!" she hung up, and nearly tossed the infernal thing into her purse. Troy looked at her, bouncing Christopher back and forth slowly, "something wrong?"

She looked at him with bleary eyes, "it's just...he's just a...not so trusting."

Troy looked at her nodding, "You know, you don't need to let him control you-" her head snapped to him, "I don't let him control me, I'm my own person."

Troy looked at her, "then don't go." she looked at him, "what?" he kissed christopher's forehead, and layed him in the crib. he stuffed his hands in his pockets, 'If your with me, you won't have to go..I won't control you, I'll love you.. I won't make you run, I'll protect you."

He grabbed her hands squeezing them tightly, she sighed, "But how do I know this is real? how we are real? how do I know your just not trying to get me in bed?"

Troy sighed grabbing her hands with his, and looked into her eyes. "I would never..ever hurt you like that." his hands traveled up to her warm cheeks, that had tears rolling down them. He kissed them away. "You don't deserve him, he doesn't deserve you.. he's not worth your time.. Gabi, he tried to kill you at the park..that's not love..let me be that person, let me show you that I love you.."

Troy nodded, "Yeah..tomorrow." she smiled, kissing his lips gently grabbing her bag and walking down the steps and to her car. Troy watched her leave, he wished so much for her to come back but when she came back, he wanted her to be back for good. He looked down at christopher, "I promise you.. I'm going to make mommy better..I promise you." Christopher was sucking on his pacifier, Troy smiled kissing his forhead, "I love you." and he sighed, the Brunette beauty never leaving his mind.

Gabriella bit her lip, "Troy-" he looked into her eyes, then at her lips, then at her again, "You should be kissed, everyday, every hour, every minute." his lips connected with hers, and it was like sparks flying around them, Gabriella wrapped her arms around him tightly; after three minutes of passionate kissing. Gabriella leaned her forhead on his. he looked at her, "I'm not letting you go this easy this time." he whispered.

Gabriella bit her lip, looking into his eyes, "Christopher...I'm Christopher's Mother.?" Troy nodded, "Yes you are.. your his beautiful mother, and I want you to be in my life and his again..." he cupped her cheeks.

Gabriella had tears in her eyes, "I..I'm afraid to..to do that..I'm afraid to remember everything cause I am so used to this new life."

He sighed, moving his fingers from her cheeks to her hair, she couldn't help but close her eyes at the comfort she felt. "Brie...everything you know, is here, with me..with our son." she opened her eyes, staring into his cerulean blues. "I..I-I..."

He ran his thumb over her soft, plump lips, "I'll always be here...you know where to find me. He doesn't deserve you Gabriella, anyone who beats a girl doesn't deserve that girl." she bit her lip, her eyes glistened with wet tears, and Troy thought she's never looked more beautiful. He smiled, leaning his forehead on hers, pecking her lips softly, "Trust your heart if the seas catch fire, live by love though the stars walk backward."

Gabriella looked at him, he chuckled, "It's about taking chances...take a chance Brie...think about it.." she bit her lip, and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him with passion. she pulled away, and kissed his nose gently, "I..I will come by tomorrow and see christopher..if that's..if that's alright with you-"

He kissed her lips, "It's fine.. he's your son brie, I'm not keeping him away from you." she smiled, "Thank you."

He looked at her, "For what?" she smiled, "for raising Christopher.. it wasen't an easy job, and I'm sorry for whatever I did.."

Troy looked at her, "He's my son, I love him.. just like I love you."

Gabriella nodded, "I have to go Troy..I'll see you tomorrow?"


	6. Chapter 6

When Gabriella got back, she found Robert sitting on her porch. "Hey, where the hell were you?" she sighed opening her apartment door and he followed her, "I was with a friend-"

"were you with that throwback with a baby?" Gabriella glared at him, "Don't talk about him that way!" she screamed and that got her a slap in the face and a sting cheek, "You don't fucking talk to me that way bitch!" he grabbed her shoulders pushing her into the wall.

Gabriella's eyes widened, "Stop Robert! Stop!" she screamed as he sent a punch to her face, punching her repeatedly.

Gabriella packed her bag that night and drove to Troy's place were he was staying. she knocked on the door and Troy's cousin opened door and he looked at her, "Gabi! what happened!" she sighed, "C-Can I..Is Troy here?"

He nodded, "Yeah, he's upstairs." Gabriella nodded walking up the stairs. She walked into the room where Troy was putting Christopher in the crib. Gabriella sighed knocking gently on the wall. he looked at her, his eyes went wide,"Can I stay here tonight?"

She whispered. "Brie! what happened to your eye!" he came over to her to touch her eye, she flinched, 'Please..please don't touch me..please.." she whimpered.

Troy wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back gently, "Hey...hey...calm down, it's okay, you're safe..your with me." she couldn't help but bury her face in his chest; her arms wrapping around his waist.

"Troy...I-I...he was never like this, he used to be loving and nice and-and..." her voice broke off into sobs, he rubbed her back, "It's okay...it's okay...come on." he lead her to the guest room, sitting her on the bed.

Troy rubbed her back, "Brie..everything is going to be alright..I promise." she buried her face into his chest and sobbed more. he sighed, "Brie..it's alright..it's alright.."

Gabriella sighed biting her lower lip, "I..I'm scared of him Troy..I'm scared of him." Troy sighed, "Look, Listen, you need to get away from him."

She sniffled, "I..I can't do it.. I can't do it alone.." Troy sighed, "I'll go with you.. I promise, I won't let him hurt you."

Gabriella shook her head, "No..No I can't risk you getting hurt also..."

He looked at her, rubbing the tears away with his thumb, "I won't let you get hurt...or worse, killed." she shook her head, standing up from the bed and wrapping her arms tight around herself. "Troy...it's hard to kill someone when their already dead..."

He stood up, going to her and grabbing her shoulders gently, "Brie don't talk like that."

She sniffled, "I haven't been ...haven't been the same since...since Robert-since the accident. It's like I died and just...came back an empty shell."

Troy sighed grabbing her shoulders gently, "Brie...look..I know how you feel.. a part of me died when you..when you left." Gabriella looked at him, biting her lower lip, "I..I'm sorry."

He sighed, "I was worried for months, each day I wondered why you left, or what happened to you, or if I did something to make you run away." Gabriella looked away, "and you still love me-"

"of course I do!" he cupped her cheeks, "Brie.. you were and are the best thing that's ever happened to me, you and Christopher both.. you two were the only things I did right in my life.. I will always love you and be there for you..always."

Gabriella looked into his eyes, "Kiss me." she murmured.

He stared into her eyes, his fingers going to her temples and running through her hair. She has...never looked more beautiful than now. He smiled, "Brie..." his lips were less than a breath away from hers, then...they touched. Moving with a slow intimacy that sent Gabriella into a toe-curling bliss and her arms around his neck while her fingers tugged at the fine hair at the base of his neck. "Mmm.." she moaned flutteringly, he pushed her against the wall, lifting her up a little bit-just enough to have her wrap her legs around him. He brought the kisses down to her neck when they grew more heated, she moaned, her nails digging into his scalp; the kisses moved to the split between her breasts. She moaned, biting her lip. This...Robert never made her feel like this.

She moaned when he slipped off her jeans, he was kissing her heatedly, making a hot trail from her lips to her breasts and down her belly button. Gabriella moaned running her hands through his fingers. Gabriella's hands went up his shirt rolling it up over his head and throwing it on the ground. She wrapped her arm around his neck, and used her other hand to cup his cheek, kissing his lips gently. Troy pulled away leaning his forhead on hers. "I missed everything about you Brie." he murmured.

Gabriella bit her lip, tracing his bicep with her fingertip. "mmm Troy...you.. make me feel so loved..I feel safe with your hands on me."

He smiled, kissing her sweetly, "you have no idea how much I've missed you...your voice..just everything about you." she let a smile curl her lips, "Troy..." she whispered, "Take me." he smiled, kissing her passionately and moving his hands over her skin that was bared for his touch.

He missed this...her. Oh God, he missed her. Through the kiss, "Gladly..." he whispered, lifting her off the wall and taking her to the bed and laying her down gently as she uncurled her legs from his waist; he stopped her. "I missed you...leave your legs." She smiled, cupping his face between her hands, bringing her lips to take his in another slow passionate kiss. He ran his hands all over her, his left hand coming to cup and fondle her breast, she moaned and arched toward him as his other hand went to stroke her feminine lips that were slick and moist. Beckoning for him. Aching for him.

"Troy..." she whispered into the kiss, Troy moaned, leading his hands down her sides and resting them on her hips and pulled himself inside her gently, she jumped but relaxed immediately. "Troy..mm.." she moaned lightly, he chuckled, leaning his forehead against hers and kissing her lips gently.

Gabriella's nails scratched down his back making him moan loudly, "Brie.. Oh baby." Gabriella's hand went down to his butt, while the other one rested on his bicep. his lips were attached to her neck. her hand ran through his hair. "mm Troy...Stop..I wanna feel you like this..please.." she moaned.

Troy halted his thrusting, his arms quivering as he held himself there above her. Her eyes were closed in pleasure, her lips curled in a smile. Beautiful. "Brie..." he whispered, she opened her eyes and they had that spark in them; she brought her hands up to cup his face again, "Troy..." just as she was bringing his lips to meet hers the door burst open and a little boy was standing there. "UNCLE TROY!" they both jumped, and Troy looked over his shoulder, "uh...Chuck...ho-how...what are you doing in here?"

"DADDY WANTS YOU!"

Troy paled, visibly paled, "uh...Chuck..I'm a er, busy-" the little boy shook his head and started to jump up and down, "if you don't come down to daddy because he wants you now I'm gonna scream."

Gabriella looked at the little boy-Chuck-and then at Troy. "Troy?" her voice had gone soft, He looked at her, cupping her face and kissing her gently, "I'll be-"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" the two jumped again, turning and literally falling off the bed to see Chuck screaming like he was being murdered. One might assume that.


	7. Chapter 7

Troy sat up, and still under the covers, "Tell your daddy I"m coming." Chuck nodded walking out of the room and downstairs to tell his father. Gabriella looked at him, "I'll..I'll just get dressed.' he nodded pulling up his boxers, and slipping on his jeans. "y-yeah.. umm I'll be back." he slipped on his shirt and walked downstairs.

After Gabriella has her clothes back on she could hear Christopher cries from the other room, she rushed into his room and saw him crying in his crib, "Hi Christopher." she lifted him up into her arms and he stopped crying; Gabriella smiled cradling him, "Hey little guy.." she picked up the pacifier that he must of lost in the crib, and put it back into his mouth. "Hey..I'm your mommy..and I'm sorry I missed out on your 5 months of life, but I hope I won't miss anymore." she smiled warmly as the little boy's eyes drifted back to sleep. Gabriella smiled kissing his forehead, and laying him back down in the crib gently.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she jumped a little bit, and her head snapped to the doorframe to see Troy walking in with a warm bottle. she bit her lip, "Christopher was crying.. and..and I just was checking on him.."

He chuckled, walking in, "that was actually 'I'm hungry, I want my milk' cry."

Gabriella pursed her lips, "Ohh...well yeah, you have a bottle..."

Troy nodded, looking at Christopher then at Gabriella, "you want to feed him?" she bit her lip, "are you sure-"

"Gabriella your his mother." an obvious statement. She smiled, "Y-yeah...I'd love to." Troy handed her the bottle, pointing to a rocker in the corner, "I'll get him." she nodded with a tranquil smile on her face.

"Hey...Chris." Troy whispered, picking up gently, he was still fussy and kicking his feet. "Yeah..you're hungry. You're a hungry boy." he turned to Gabriella, "Mommy's gonna feed you...yeah."

Troy placed the infant in Gabriella's arms. Gabriella smiled down at baby christopher, bringing the bottle to his lips, "hey baby boy..you hungry." Christopher began sucking on the bottle. Gabriella smiled at him, "Your beautiful." she murmured.

Troy smiled, he missed this, he missed her so much. and this is how it should of been all along, her with him forever, with their son, and maybe more children in the future. He just, he needed to help her with everything that was going on with her. As soon as christopher was asleep, Gabriella pulled the bottle out of his mouth. "He's asleep." she whispered standing up and laying him in the crib gently.

She smiled, "He looks alot like you Troy...your a great father."

Troy smiled, "Yeah...but there were days and nights when Christopher wouldn't stop crying. I couldn't calm him, and that's when I always was thinking 'he wanted his mother'."

Gabriella bit her lip, sniffling, "hey...hey...Brie, don't cry." she wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her palms against her eyes to wipe her tears away. "Troy I-I'm sorry...I just...I can't believe that...that you would think that I left-" he went to her, wrapping her in his arms; "it's in the past now...okay, just focus on the here and how."

She shook her head, "what if I can't?" he rubbed her tears away with his thumb, kissing the ones that ran down her lips, "anything is possible...as long as we're together, everything's cool."

She smiled, it didn't quite reach her eyes. "You're like...the perfect guy Troy He scoffed, "Well I don't know about perfect but..."

"no, you are." he looked at her, cupping her face gently. She leaned into his touch, holding his hand to her cheek. "I missed you, Brie." he whispered huskily.

She sniffled, "even though I ...I forgot...I knew in my heart that something was missing from my life, and you and Christopher are it."

Troy rubbed her back kissing her forhead, "You wanna stay here tonight." she nodded looking at Christopher in the crib. Troy smiled, "Come on, you need rest, come sleep with me." she nodded grabbing his hand, he wrapped his arm around her as they went back into his bedroom.

Troy and her layed on the bed as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Troy..I..I need you to do me a favor tomorrow.." he sat up, and rolled ontop of her pecking her lips, "anything.. what is it?"

She sighed, "I..I need you to come with me to pick up my things from Robert's house.. so I can break up with him.. If I go alone.. he might..he might hurt me." they interlocked fingers.

He brought her fingers to his lips, his eyes not leaving hers. "Anything." he repeated, it sounded...sensual...coming from him. Gabriella smiled softly, running her free hand through his hair. "I...I also want to see my father..." he looked at her, "Brie-"

"Please? I know...I know what you told me about him...but I just want to...see if the months changed him. He has a grandson."

"A grandson he doesn't care about...Brie, he didn't even hold Christopher when he was born."

Gabriella sighed, and played with his fingers, "I just..I just wanna see him, okay..I..I really do."

Troy sighed kissing her forehead, "Get some sleep okay?" she nodded, "okay.." he smiled. She layed her head back on the pillow and falling into a deep slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

Troy pulled up into Robert's drive-way. Gabriella sighed slipping her bag over her shoulder, and getting out of the car. they went up to the porch, Gabriella opened the door to find Robert watching the game. "I need to talk to you."

He sipped on his beer bottle, "what about Gabriella..can't you see I'm watching the game." she grabbed the remote and turned it off. He looked at her, "what is a matter with you!"

She crossed her arms, "I'm leaving you robert..I'm done." she sniffled, "I'm tired of you treating me like dirt, and..and your always trying to make me misrable cause that makes you happy..."

He rolled his eyes, "I don't know what your talking about-"

She began to yell, "Yes you do! you never cared about me! not even once! remember when you, me, paul, and rachel all went out to eat, and you were drunk, and..and I had to drive you home.. by myself.. and take care of you by myself..and then when you woke up.. you.. you forgot our Anniversary.."

He rolled his eyes, "Quit nagging, You don't know what your talking about.. you lost your mind Gabriella.. remember.."

Gabriella sniffled, "I..I don't need you holding me back anymore- you fucking coward!-" and that's when she felt her cheek turn red and sting. Troy's blood boiled, and he was about to punch robert in the face, "You little bas-"

Gabriella held him back, "Troy..it's okay..just..just go wait in the car, I'll get my stuff and I'll be out soon."

Troy scowled at Robert, then he let his eyes drop to Gabriella. She licked her lips, "I'll be fine...I promise." He frowned, cupping her cheek, "I want you to be safe."

She nodded, "I will...don't worry." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly, Robert scoffed and sneered, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Troy sighed, "I'll be in the car...I have to check on Christopher anyway." Gabriella nodded.

Troy went to the door, and looked back at her, Please Lord, don't let anything happen to her again, he said inside his head. She smiled sadly, and he walked to the car. Robert grabbed her arm, "Your with that throwback and his ugly baby-"

Gabriella suckerpunched him across the face, "DON'T EVER SAY THAT ABOUT MY SON! OR ABOUT TROY! NOT EVER!" she screamed going to their room and getting her stuff packing it in boxes quickly. He came in with a bloody nose, grabbing her wrist, "Your not going anywhere with him," he said drunkly.

"Robert get off of me! get off!" she said pushing him off, "I'll get my stuff later.. with the police." She shoved passed him quickly making her way off the porch and to the car, Troy looked at her, "wheres your stuff?"

She sighed, "I can't get it.. he tried to rape me when I went into the room to get my stuff." she sighed.

Troy narrowed his eyes, "He tried to rape you!" Gabriella sighed, "well when a guy grabs your wrist and has that lusty look in his eye, mostly means their gonna try to rape you."

Troy growled, "that son of a bitch!-"

Gabriella looked at him, "Troy...let's just go..alright.. " she smiled crawling to his side, "Besides," she played with his hair, "what we did last night.. I was thinking.. shower would be nice? you remember last night, right?"

Troy smiled small, "Yeah I do..I just got to do something first." he undid his seatbelt, getting out of the car. Gabriella watched him, "Troy-" he pressed a kiss to her lips when he leaned back in.

"I'll be right back...it'll only be a second." she watched him walk into the apartment, then came the yelling "You fucking asshole!" she winced at the sound of something-someone-hitting the wall. "You don't touch her!"

"Like your the boss of me! I can do what I want to her!-" there was a whoosh of air, and then a loud crash when the whoosh of air vanished. Then came Troy's booming angry voice, "Touch her...go near her...I will kill you."

Gabriella's eyes opened when she heard the apartment door open and Troy coming out. she looked at him as he got into the car, putting his seatbelt back on. She looked at him. he looked at her, "You hungry?"

Gabriella looked at him, "Troy.." he looked at her, "what?"

She scoffed, "You just went in there, and threatened him, and possibly beat the crap out of him." Troy looked at her still, "So your not hungry." he said like it was no big deal.

Gabriella groaned, "I am hungry, but Troy.. I can fight my own battles."

"What's your point?" Troy asked, his voice oh so calm as he put the car in reverse. Gabriella looked at him, "Troy! I can fight my own battles, I'm not a little girl!" he immediately came to a redlight. He turned to Gabriella, "I'm just protecting you all right-"

"I don't need your protection!"

"Yes you do!"

"Why Troy? Because your no better than Robert in trying to control my every move?" That was a low blow beneath the beltline. Troy couldn't stop the flow of words that exited his mouth, nor could he rebuttal them with an explanation in the form of a definition. "I can't lose you again!"


End file.
